A daemon computing process can run as a background process in a multitasking computing system. The daemon process can be started by an operating system rather than as a result of a user input and can run in the background without user intervention. A daemon process can run continually in the background while the operating system is active. A computing system can include multiple running daemon processes, each providing a service.